IT'S A MEME
by Spadefire
Summary: Stole this from TheXGrayXLady. Come one, come all, and witness the bizarre, the funky, the pure, unadulterated Spadefire! 'Cause, y'know, you've probably got nothing better to do.


**IT'S A MEME**

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Howdy! Spadefire here! I'm not the coolest person ever (translation: _TOTAL DWEEB_) but I'm quirky enough to have a couple good pals. I hate most girly stuff, like shopping for clothes if it ain't Hot Topic, wearing makeup ever at all, wearing skirts or dresses or, heaven forbid, anything _pink._ (shudder shudder) I'm a ninja, but I can't do anything cool like talk to animals or plants… or boys… and I'm probably the worst ninja on my team. I can speak broken Spanish, German, Gaelic, Japanese, French and fluent Crazy. Oh, and I'm in marching band, at which I epically fail, but they haven't kicked me out yet!

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

Well, gee, I dunno. I just kinda started writing stories about my favorite shows, and when I found out about this, I begged my folks to let me get an account. They (finally) did, and the rest, as they say, is history.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

Mostly craptacular fluff with my character Emma, who, by the way, is a total nutcase. But for whatever reason, people like her. I SPECIFICALLY SET OUT TO MAKE HER ANNOYING. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE HER. AAGH. But, back on topic, I do like to write funny stuff, (well, _I_ think it's funny,) and adventure, fantasy junk.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA maybe. Naw, I'm pretty set in my pairings; Raikim, Clay/Emma (_'cause I __can__, haters,_) Chuya, Jashley, and I'm pretty opposed to any slash. But I have read a few good Chack fics and the like, so I do try and remain open-minded.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

Uh, nobody likes my writing. 'Cause it sucks. Badly. But, to answer the question, review number says Bits and Pieces. Seventeen reviews as of right now. I am so ridiculously proud that it has any at all. And I'm hoping Runa gets more once I slog through chapter three, (which I _am_ writing, believe it or not.)

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**

I'm pretty dang proud of Sandglass, Fantasmic and Everfree, even though Sandglass only got 1 review and the other two got none. It's 'cause I can't write angst to save my life, and when I do, it freaks people out 'cause I get all supernatural with it and nobody knows what I'm talking about except me. But if I had to name one, I'd say Sandglass. Emma/Clay makes me happy, even when it ends up with them never being able to see each other again and it's Alternate Universe. :D

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

It usually depends on what I'm writing. For example, when I'm writing Raikim, it's easy; their personalities are just so perfectly suited for each other and well-rounded that they practically write themselves. I always have a hard time writing most of the Heylin characters, though, because I'm no good at evil stuff. Especially Jack. I love that little nuisance, even if he won't let me write him.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**

"You wouldn't dare," Kimiko hissed, glaring at Raimundo. He grinned, narrowing his eyes in that calculating way of his.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he hissed. The Brazilian pounced, and Kimiko shrieked.

"No! Hahahaha! Stop tickling me! Stop it! Ahahahahaha!"

Or…

"It's a… penguin?"

"It's gonna be a dog, eventually."

"Cowboy, I can draw just about anything, but this whole 'envision the shape within the wood' is completely lost on me."

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Put your earplugs in, people, 'cause it's rant time. Two words; Mary. Sues. It bugs me to death when people have a beautiful, perfect, magical girl that _every male_ wants to be with, and she can control all the elements, and she's good at everything she does, and and and AARGH. Plus people who completely kill the characters, (not in the literal sense, I like a good death fic as much as the next kid,) because I hate seeing Clay being a jerk or Jack being a suave serial killer. Crack is one thing, but that is another entirely.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

More ranting! (Feel free to skip this.) I do everything in my power to stop Emma from being a Sue, I honestly do. She's magic, yeah, and she's funny and very talented in music and art and the like, but she's not beautiful or powerful or graceful or skilled or liked by all males. Clay kinda sorta maybe likes her, but even then just barely. And yeah, she's pretty, but it's her own little kind of pretty, not starstruck supermodel fashionista gorgeous. It can be hard to find Emma's attractiveness under all the grit and crazy. Also, she's an annoying nutcase with nothing better to do than bug everyone around her. I try to keep everyone in-character, but there are times I go all-out OOC on them, either for laughs or for angst purposes.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Xiaolin Showdown. Heck _yeah _I still participate. You see the crap I bombard those poor fangirls with?

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Canon OTP would be Raikim, OC OTP would be Clay/Emma. Raikim I love because, like I said, they just kinda complete each other. Kimiko's a strong, ill-tempered, self-reliant young woman who knows her way around the business world, in my mind at least. Raimundo is a funny, cocky, streetwise guy who can be there for her when she needs it, and knows she'll do the same. As for Emma/Clay, Clay's this strong, sweet Southern gentleman who can be a little weird at times. In my opinion, he needs a spunky, gutsy gal who he can protect, but who's crazy enough to make life more interesting than some shy bookworm. (And if you don't agree, that's perfectly fine, just please don't yell at me in a review about how wrong you think I am. That's kinda rude.)

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**

Crappy, sucky, awful, terrible, atrocious, vomit-inducing, horrific, painful, pukeworthy, epic fail, rotten, deplorable, rubbish, horrible, lousy, pitiful, nasty. Whatever adjective you want. It stinks. End of story.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Yes. Raikim, definitely, because I love those two. Jack's always fun to read, just so long as his character ain't getting' screwed up. It's hard for me to find a good fic centered around Clay these days, but when I do, it's always great. Oh, and Chase stories are a bit of a guilty pleasure for me, heheh. (blushes)

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

I'd really love to write something where Emma tells Clay how she feels, ('cause she has a huge crush on him, but he'd most likely turn her down flat,) but I just _can't_. And not for lack of trying, lemme tell ya. 'Cause as much as I wanna make him love her back immediately, I really don't think he would.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**

I'm going to have to refer you to Department 13, section all. I believe you'll find the necessary information there. Thank you for calling Spadefire Can't Write studios!

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

Well, I pretty much have to be alone in my Fortress of Spadeitiude, but I also write on mah iPod on the bus or in the car. Music is, and has always been, a huge inspiration for almost every story I write. If it doesn't give me an idea for a story, it'll make me get in the mood to write a sad/happy/goofy one. Also, I have a thing I call my Thinking Cap, which is really just me wearing one of the many hats from my hat collection while I write. Helps the creativity flow, if ya ask me. Right now I'm wearing my panda hat.

**18. What inspires you?**

Like I said, music is a huge one. Sometimes I'll draw a picture and then just _have_ to write a story to go along with it, or my day'll go one way or another and I'll write for whatever mood I'm in. Oh, and did I mention music?

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

I'm sorry, what part of "I SUCK" do you not comprehend?

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

I have no friends, but I'm sure they'd hate me anyway.


End file.
